The FullHung Alchemist
by silvergray1358
Summary: Events at Lab Five take a dramatic turn when Maria finds out that the red water had an interesting affect on the blonde alchemist. Lemon, het, EdxMaria


Title: The Full-Hung Alchemist

Author: DasVirginSlayer

Pairing: Ed Elric x Maria Ross

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Humor, pr0n

Summary: Events at Lab Five take a dramatic turn when Maria finds out that the red water had an interesting affect on the blonde alchemist. PWP, lemon, het.

Warning: Contains adult content

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Silvergray Note: This is the first fanfic written by my friend DasVirginSlayer. I will make sure that all reviews go to them and any feedback would be much appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Utter chaos was the only way to describe what was happening in the basement of Lab Five. Edward Elric had almost sacrificed a dozen human lives to transmute several large vats of red water into a true Philosopher's Stone. The homunculi Lust and Gluttony had taken his brother Alphonse hostage, and used him to try to force Ed into making the stone, but Edward's heart was too pure to do such a terrible thing. He turned on the homunculi, ready to fight for the life of himself, and the little brother he loved.<p>

"NO!" Ed yelled defiantly as he clapped his hands together to bring forth the power of alchemy. But suddenly a large section of wall beside him exploded into the room. A look of surprise crossed the faces of all in the room.

Out of the settling debris leapt Scar, covered in a thick layer of fine cement dust. _"Great!"_ Ed thought to himself, his palms frozen in midair, _"Just what I needed, another enemy in one room!" _He turned toward the new threat, readying another attack.

"No Brother!" came an anxious cry from the incapacitated Alphonse. The desperate tone in his brother's voice caused Ed to hesitate.

"I'm here to help," Scar spoke in his usual, flat tone. "We need to get you and your brother out of here." There was something different behind Scar's eyes. Somehow, Ed trusted his words.

The two men were so busy staring each other down they had momentarily forgotten Alphonse's plight. "Not so fast boys!" shouted Lust. She had an unnaturally long finger tip straight at Al's blood seal, the only thing keeping him alive. "You are still going to give us what we want!"

"I don't think so," growled Ed through clenched teeth. Not with Scar to back him up. _"The enemy of my enemy…"_

Edward and Scar both took a threatening step toward Lust and a slight shiver of fear passed down her back. "No one is going anywhere until—" She was cut off by another explosion, this one in the wall right next to the homunculi and their captive. Ed's jaw dropped open. _"What now!"_

A powerful roar came from the rocky cloud of at the dark opening in the wall. There was a flash indicative of the use of alchemy, followed by a huge stone projectile which rocketed straight for Lust, still frozen in disbelief. The rock hit her square in the chest and sent her flying across the room, smashing into the opposite wall.

"Lust!" Gluttony exclaimed. He loped over to her side. "Is my lust O.K.?"

Out of the hole strode Major Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, shirtless and sparkling, as per usual. Immediately after came Lieutenant Maria Ross, pistol drawn, fearlessly sweeping the room. Finally, Lieutenant Daniel Brosh led in a half dozen regular infantry. _"This is just too much!"_

Gluttony turned and gave the soldiers a high pitched yell. Lieutenant Ross promptly opened fire: she came to save Edward, and she was going to. Oh, and Alphonse too. To prove it, she sent a full clip from her M1911 hurtling straight into the rotund mass of Gluttony, who let out a pain-stricken yelp. As the other soldiers lined up between the homunculi and Alphonse, the room shuddered violently. A section of ceiling behind Ed and Scar came crashing down to the floor, crushing one of the vats of Red Water. They both looked at each other with quiet dismay. Neither had words enough for the situation.

"Alphonse!" exclaimed Major Armstrong as he knelt beside the legless, armless suit of armor that was all that remained of the younger Elric brother. "Don't worry Alphonse Elric, we are going to get you out of this accursed house of horrors."

"But what about—" Al began before he was cut off by the Lieutenant.

"Edward!" Maria Ross had deftly reloaded her pistol, and its sights were now centered on Scar. "You're under arrest Scar!"

Scar had had enough of this madness, and decided it was time to take his leave. He quickly dove, ducked, and rolled across the room, followed by a 45 caliber hail from Maria's pistol. The bullets only succeeded in puncturing several of the standing vats of red water, which began to shoot out of the holes and puddle on the floor.

"We're not finished," Ed yelled after him. Scar rose to blow yet another hole in the room.

"No," he paused and looked over his shoulder "we aren't." With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Meanwhile, the soldiers, under the direction of Lieutenant Brosh, had encircled Gluttony and Lust, who was just starting to come back into a groggy consciousness. "Don't move! You are under arrest!"

Why they always yelled that had always eluded Edward, who shook his head. It never did any good. Gluttony hoisted Lust over his shoulder and began rapidly eating a hole through the wall. "Open fire!" The soldiers, scared and confused by all they had seen in the laboratory didn't need the order, but the bullets had no effect, and the homunculi escaped through the hole gluttony had created.

The real concern was the damned hole. The room shuddered again, seemingly rocked by a huge explosion from somewhere outside. Cracks ran all along the walls of the room and dust poured out of fissures opening up in the ceiling.

"This building is going to collapse," Major Armstrong informed them. "We have to go." As if to reinforce his observation, a large piece of the ceiling came down, knocking over several of the glass vats and sending its dangerous and mysteriously powerful contents across the floor.

"Brother!" Alphonse called to Edward, hopeless across the colossal shoulder of the Major. No one noticed the pool of Red Water on the floor between them.

Ed finally snapped out of his daze. "I'm coming Al!" He put out a foot in the direction of his friends and saviors, and it landed right in the middle of the sea of red that had been forming all around him. The alchemic power that was always present in Ed's body connected with the power of the Red Water. They fused together and a new power was created, altogether different from any other, and it surged through Ed's body. Blinding light shot forth and roared around him, forming a turbulent red column.

"Edward! NO!" Lieutenant Maria Ross' heart wrenched as she choked at the sight of her charge, the boy she had come to love, was enveloped in the swirling red storm. Bolts of pure energy shot off of him and struck the walls, ceiling and debris all around, accompanied by simultaneous claps of near deafening thunder.

Ed stood frozen, face twisted in agony, as all the rest stared on dumb struck, not having the slightest idea of what to do. All, that is, except for Lieutenant Ross. She let her sidearm fall from her hands and clatter to the floor. She began to walk toward the column at the center of the room, squinting to see through the blinding light, determined to save Edward.

Part 2

"Lieutenant Ross, wait!" but Maria was deaf to Brosh's pleas. He stretched out a hand to try to stop her, but could not bring himself to follow. Alphonse could see the pain in his brother's face, his mouth open as if screaming, but the only sounds in the room were the searing and crackling of the red lighting and the whirling of the wind emanating from the column of light around the stunned alchemist. "E-Ed…" But there was nothing he could do.

Maria raised her arm in front of her face, eyes transfixed on Ed. She strode closer, ignoring the glowing red liquid at her feet. Luckily, it reacted only to the power of alchemy, and she was no alchemist. Yet, the Lieutenant was not just a woman either. She was in love. And love, as we all know, has a power of its own.

When she finally reached the center of the room she realized that she had no idea what to do. But that wouldn't stop her. She reached out, into the column of light, and wrapped her arms around the hovering Alchemist. She pulled him into her and held him tight, screwing her eyes shut in blind hope.

The bolts of lightning stopped, the column of energy subsided, and the wind stopped whipping their hair around. The blinding red light began to soften, along with the features of Ed's face. He slowly slumped into Maria's arms, falling from midair, head resting on her chest. All of the chaos in the room came to an abrupt end.

The onlookers were standing silently, once again dumbstruck. Lieutenant Ross opened her eyes, amazed herself that it had worked. "Ed?" she finally asked softly. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Maria?"

She let out an elated cry, "Oh Edward!"

"Aaaawwww!" one of the more sentimental soldiers chimed in, "She saved him with a hug!" The rest of the military men in company turned and glared at him both accusingly and quizzically. He immediately put on a stern expression, cleared his throat, and went back to looking at the two people in the middle of the room.

"Ed!" Maria was overjoyed and squeezed the limp boy in a tight embrace. "I knew you would be O.K.!" Unknowingly, she was pressing his face into her breasts. Ed replied by way of a muffled moan. Maria opened her eyes again and looked down at him. Leaving his face where it was as long as possible, he straightened up and wrapped his arms around her back. When he finally stood up straight, he was a head taller than her.

_"What happ—" _but the Lieutenant's thoughts were frozen when she noticed the strange look on Ed's face. He was looking down at her, mouth slightly open, his breath coming shallow and fast. "E—?" she began, but not another sound escaped her lips, because Ed was kissing her.

At first, Maria was surprised by Ed's sudden display of affection, and she tensed, eyes wide with shock. But then she melted under the power of the passionate kiss. She molded into his arms, embracing what she had wanted for so long.

"Aaaw—" The soldier was cut off when all heads snapped straight towards him. He was only spared harassment by the interruption of a rolling shudder that shook the room and broke the fragile silence that had lingered for a few magical moments. Everyone suddenly remembered that they needed to get out before the entire building came crashing down on their heads!

Everyone, that is, besides the two occupying the pool of red water. Oblivious to everything else, Ed pulled Maria even closer and pushed against her. His kiss became urgent and his head tilted as his body demanded more. Ed could not believe how soft Maria's lips were, how good it felt to have her in his arms. Their lips parted and his tongue darted between, probing the warmth of Maria's mouth. Ed let out a soft, pleading moan.

Lieutenant Ross had wanted this more than anything for quite some time, and she was almost completely lost in Edward's embrace. But the tactical, "logical" part of her mind kept trying to warn her that it was time to go. Gradually, assisted by the shaking of the room, it began to win her over. It promised her there would be time to finish making out later. But as she tried to pull away from Ed, he only held her tighter.

"Mr. Elric!" called Major Armstrong, to no response. He tried appealing to the Lieutenant, women were usually more sensible in these situations, weren't they? "Lieutenant Ross, we have to leave!" As he spoke, cracks opened up in the walls all around them. The soldiers were already edging toward the door, more interested now in their survival than the star-struck couple.

Another groan rumbled from Ed's throat, this one deeper and somehow more masculine than the last.

"B-Brother, we HAVE to go!" All of this was throwing off Alphonse, who had never seen his brother take interest in a girl, let alone kiss one!

Major Armstrong put his free hand over his face and sighed. _"Why must the boy choose NOW to discover his sexuality?" _The soldiers had enough and fled out the door, the first time it had been used.

Lieutenant Ross squeaked as she pushed off Ed as hard as she could, breaking the kiss and opening her eyes. She only got a few inches away from his face. Edward's eyes suddenly flashed open. The veins in his eyes here huge, zigzagging like the lightning toward a deep red ring around his pupil, glowing red like the pool they were standing in. His gaze, fixed on her eyes (confused and innocent brown eyes, Ed had always thought, wreathed in beautifully full lashes), bore into her. She watched as he drew in a slow, ragged breath, and let it out, shuddering slightly.

Inside Ed's body there was a tempest of raw power and emotion. The red energy had changed something in him. No, _everything_ in him! He was consumed by sheer sexual desire. His heart raced in his chest, pounding against his ribcage as if trying to escape. He knew that he wanted Maria. He was filled by that want, and it grew every second he could feel her body against his. Not just want, he realized, _need_.

Without warning the power, new to his body, surged through him. This time it came from deep inside him and extended all the way out to the tips of his fingers and toes, raising every hair on his body. It was not painful, but invigorating, awakening every cell in Ed's body, uniting in pursuit of that aching need.

Maria felt the energy too. She closed her eyes as she felt it flow into her body and set her heart beating as fast as his. She knew without a doubt from the look in Ed's eyes, and met his stare with her own, wordlessly answering his need with her own. Maria's slight chin lifted up to Ed's face and her breath grew faster as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey!" Lieutenant Brosh finally put in "Now! We are GOING to leave!" His frantic screaming at last broke through to Ed and Maria. He felt it important to add, "RIGHT NOW!"

Edwards's deep gaze shifted abruptly, shooting towards the Lieutenant and Major, who was carrying a still dazed Al. A crash sounded, making the intense stare all the more threatening. "Yes." The power in Ed's voice carried it across the room even through the din. The men didn't know what to think of the remark. "YOU are going to leave."

The flat tone stabbed at Brosh's pride, already in a precarious position, having done little to nothing on this mission, from which he was about to flee. "We won't ju—"

"We will be out when we are good and ready!" A small spark of anger crept into Ed's words and Maria clung to him wordlessly. His voice seemed much deeper and more powerful than before, only adding to the overwhelming sense of awe she felt towards the boy who held her in his arms. _Or is he a man?_

The Lieutenant continued to protest as he backed slowly toward the door with Major Armstrong. He just couldn't comprehend what was going on, short of the imminent collapse of the facility crumbling above him. "But you can't stay here it—"

"LEAVE, NOW!" Ed's voice was overflowing with rage. The booming roar was accompanied by forks of red lightning that raced across the pool of red water toward the men. The thunder reverberated in the confined space, adding to the turmoil of the situation. It frightened Maria, but Ed's fiery eyes were fixed on Lieutenant Brosh.

"Come on Lieutenant," Armstrong said firmly, "we aren't moving him." He paused slightly as he pushed Brosh out the door, turning to meet Ed's gaze knowingly, then he turned to leave. Alphonse, on his muscular perch, was the last one to get a glimpse of his brother turning back to the girl in his arms. _"What the hell is going on?"_

Almost as soon as the three rushed down the length of the hallway on the other side of the door, it collapsed behind them. "Brother?" Al questioned, crestfallen.

"_Just hurry Edward."_ The Major left his thoughts at that and ran towards the exit with Brosh close behind.

Part 3

Back in the chamber Ed turned to Maria and saw her frightened expression. It pained him. "I've got you," he assured her soothingly. All her worry vanished and she was left looking up at Ed curiously. They were finally alone, here in this room, in the basement of a crumbling laboratory. She couldn't help but wonder, _"What now?"_

Seemingly hearing her thoughts, a wide, devilish grin spread across Edwards face. "Now," he leaned in and whispered in Maria's ear, "I'm going to take you." His lips crashed against hers furiously. Both poured their urgent need into the kiss. Ed could feel the red hot desire inside him building up again, even stronger than moments before. Their tongues intertwined and a tiny shock of energy jumped between them. The sensation was mystifying to them both. It brought an inexplicable tingling heat to their mouths and brought a flush to Maria's cheeks.

The Lieutenant reached up and held onto the back of Ed's neck, pulling deeper into the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he answered it with one of his own. He ran his hands down her back, feeling the gentle curves of her body. There was no other thought in his mind but how badly he wanted to touch her, and much more. Energy began to crackle around their feet as Ed grasped her firm ass and growled at how it made him feel. He lifted her up and ground her hips against his.

Two bolts of red lightning leapt up to them, twisting around their legs and surging through Ed's hands and into Maria. She gasped aloud as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Ed's body just felt so good! It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she wanted more.

Edward groaned loudly and lifted her up again, dragging her luscious hips against his. That's when she felt it, rock hard and jutting out from between Ed's legs. Maria had never really been with a man before. She was always too busy with the military, and she tried so hard to be treated as an equal among the other soldiers. Most of them are scared off by how headstrong and confident she is. Still, she knew what it was instinctually, and anticipation flowed through her. But there was something… different about what was being restrained by Ed's leather pants.

They both gasped and shuddered as Ed pushed her back down against the bulge as hard as he could. It was more than Ed could stand. His entire body was aflame with carnal desire. He could feel every titillating detail of Maria's wonderful body, so well hidden beneath her uniform. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. He needed her naked, now.

Ed didn't have time to think, even if he could. He felt his hands move up to grasp the bottom of her jacket. "_Off!" _was the only clear thought in the tumult of passion and desire inside his head. His hands obeyed, tearing it straight up the middle. Maria opened her eyes in surprise. Ed's were right there staring back at her, filling her to the brim with passionate need.

In one fluid movement he pushed her gently away, pulled her jacket and shirt off her arms and threw it them behind him, grabbing his own shirt from behind his head and pulling it off as well. Separated for a moment, they became aware of the red glow coming from beneath them, but only subconsciously, just as with the concrete tumbling around them.

Each lover's eyes took in the other's body eagerly. Ed was fixed hungrily on Maria's breasts, pushing up out of her red bra, trimmed in white lace. Maria inhaled with awe at the finely sculpted muscles that spread across Ed's chest. She looked up to see him staring at her chest panting with his mouth open. She smiled and reached up to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

If Edward had held onto any bit of self control at this point, he lost it. He crossed the small gap between them in one heavy heartbeat, grasping Maria's waist and lifting her up like she didn't weigh a thing. He latched his mouth onto her pink nipple and sucked eagerly. His eyes screwed shut as he reveled in her sweet, feminine taste.

Maria clutched at Ed's head and pushed his mouth onto her harder. The heat was becoming unbearable, his mouth felt so good! His tongue ran over her nipple and she moaned, arching her back in ecstasy. Another bolt of lightning ripped up from the pool of growing red liquid that was coming alive all around them.

"Ooohh Ed!" Maria's voice was begging him for more. She couldn't stand the fire burning between her legs any longer. She needed Ed inside her.

Ed couldn't stand it either. He felt like he was going to burst. The lack of space in his pants was causing him an increasing amount of pain. He brought Maria back to the floor, shivering as she passed over his aching bulge. He wanted her naked, but he didn't have time to take her pants off.

Ed clapped his hands as a feverish smirk came to his face. He grabbed Maria's waist and her pants and underwear disintegrated beneath his palms. She was left bare before his piercing gaze. She longed for him to use more than his eyes to that end!

They both looked down and Maria gasped at what she saw. That bulge! It was huge! Ed was almost taken aback himself, but the throbbing ache overwhelmed all other thought. Maria, entranced by the pulsing outline of Ed's cock, reached out to touch it. Ed's eyes flashed to the hand.

Just before Maria made contact, crimson electricity leapt through the air between them and they both moaned. Ed took the initiative and stepped towards her, finally pressing into her hand. She felt the sheer power and her skin burned for his embrace. She looked up at him pleadingly; she needed it out of those damned pants!

Just then, the section of ceiling directly above them shook and a slab of concrete a foot and a half thick and several feet square fell loose. Snapping back into the reality of the surroundings, Ed glared up at the falling stone and bared his teeth at it. Maria screamed meekly, her throat suddenly dry with fright.

The cry which had escaped from the Lieutenant tore into Edward's heart and he roared, lifting his hands above his head to meet the rock that had dared to interrupt him. In his crazed condition, he didn't think to clap first to complete the circle of his body as he had learned from the gate; but something in his body told him he didn't need to. The power that was now in his body, running through his veins, surged through him anew. He drew from that power as the stone came down to meet his hands in a blinding flash of red.

After a moment, Maria looked up from where she was clinging to Ed's muscular chest to see, to her astonishment, the slab of concrete hanging from Ed's hands, which were shaking with energy. His teeth ground together and he let his elbows bend, tilting the enormous weight to his left side, and launched it across the room with all his might, his roar of fury echoing in the chamber.

It landed with a satisfactory crash and Ed dusted his hands off. Then he remembered the woman clasped about his waist… and the terrible aching pain in his groin. He looked down in the confusion and dismay in her eyes. Maria didn't know what to think- she couldn't think! It was all just too much! His face hardened and he reached down and took her head in his hands. "Don't worry," he whispered, kissing her lips softly, "we will NOT be interrupted again." He kissed her again, then lifted her to stand beside him. Maria was barely any less confused. She believed Ed, but the entire building was coming down! _How could he…_

Ed took a step away from Maria. He kept looking at his hands in wonder. One metal, the other flesh, yet both felt somehow more powerful than ever before. The feeling seemed to have a distinct presence within him, not just a new part of him, but a new entity intertwined with his very soul. He could feel it stirring restlessly, and he let it guide him. He stretched out his arms and hands, palms down toward the red water, and everything started to glow once more. Lightning shot everywhere and the floor grew up around them to meet the ceiling, forming a bowl shaped room around them. The ceiling changed too, now everything was solid and smooth, and the rumblings sounded distant.

The loudest sound in Ed and Maria's ears was the pounding of their hearts. Ed turned back to Maria and pulled her in close. She sighed and whispered "Please?" Ed groaned aloud and covered her mouth with his while Maria's hand went back to the stiffness in his pants and groped fervently. Ed wanted to beg this time, but it only came out as a deep, manly, throaty rumble. Maria was trying to work the button on Ed's pants, but they were just too tight! She could feel him beneath, throbbing with his fast, heavy heart beat, and if she had thought it possible, she could have sworn it was getting bigger still.

Ed couldn't stand it. With a long "Fffuuuuuuccckk!" he was about to take his hands from caressing Maria's rear and tear off his pants, but the power inside took over. Red energy sizzled through the seams and they finally gave way, the button ripped through, the fly parting hastily. Maria grabbed the offending material about the waist and pulled down as hard and fast as she could.

Freed from its leathery prison, Ed's cock sprung up and hit Maria in the chin as she bent to pull his pants down to the floor. She stopped and stared as Ed let out a long grunt of relief.

"Holy Shit!"

Part Four

Maria could never have imagined a man's penis being that big. She didn't think they could be! She gaped, captivated as it throbbed, bouncing up and down with his quick pulse.

Ed looked down, but he couldn't pause. He knew nothing but the desire to bury his flesh inside her. That power inside him stirred again, and his deep seeded instincts took over. His hands took hold of either side of Maria's head and she looked up at him; his hungry gaze rid her of all apprehension. She wanted to please him. She wanted to hear him moan for her again.

The lieutenant got down on her knees. The red liquid sizzled, sending heat up her legs and warming what was already unbearably hot. She brought her left hand up to grasp his shaft. The veins were huge and popping out like red bolts of lightning coming from the soft, thin patch of wiry blond hair at the base. She centered on the tip of his cock. She must have been over a foot away from his body, and reached her tongue out shyly.

As soon as her tongue touched the head of his cock, waves of pent up tension washed through him. Ed's head rolled back on his shoulders and he moaned uncontrollably as Maria ran her tongue down the side of his shaft. She went slowly, tormenting him as only a beautiful woman in complete control of a man could. She licked back up the other side and Ed shuddered. His head rolled back down and he glared at her. She smiled wryly, relishing the moment.

Finally, Maria took him inside her. Ed couldn't believe how hot and wet her mouth was. He immediately knew that this was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. It filled her mouth, straining her jaw to fit the width without grazing him with her teeth. He was so incredibly hard! She reached the back of her throat and held him there, loving the way he was moaning and the way he trembled when she moved her tongue across the underside of his head. She pulled it out all the way and watched her saliva, mixed with his sweet, sticky precum, as it strung between them.

Ed's eyes opened when the amazing feeling stopped and he looked down to see what was wrong. She was just toying with him. She watched the fire in his eyes while she licked his head seductively. Descending the side again she moaned ever so softly, a long "Mmmmmmmm." She still couldn't believe how big it was. She barely got a fraction of it in her mouth.

The power inside reminded Ed that his hands were still on Maria's head, and that she didn't have ALL the control here. He took a bit of her soft brown hair in each hand, demanding but lovingly, and, as slowly as he could manage in his desperate state, began pushing himself in her mouth. It made him weak in the knees and he groaned deeply.

Maria soon felt her reflex starting to reject him and he cried softly and put her hand up against his thigh. As much as it pained Ed to stop, he did. It took all he had to keep from ramming himself down her throat. He shuddered a sigh at the exertion, and Maria could see it on his face. She rose and gave him a kiss, pouring her own want into him. He was breathing heavily and his hand fell about her shoulders.

She broke the kiss but kept her eyes closed and nuzzled to the bottom of Ed's ear. She licked him, nibbling lovingly and he sighed again. She had to lean and bend on the tip of her toes because of the dick between them.

"Ed," she whispered, "Take me."

That ended it. He glanced around the room quickly, cursing himself for not making some kind of bed. He saw one of the upright vats protruding through the wall he made. Somehow it was still intact, the red within stirring. It didn't matter, it was better than stone.

Ed reached down behind Maria and lifted her hips over his dick and onto his stomach effortlessly. He carried her the few paces over to the vat and gently placed her back against it. Maria shook as her back touched it, but it was mostly anticipation: It felt like their bodies were on fire.

Ed wrapped his left arm around Maria's right thigh and used his other arm to steady himself against the glass. The Lieutenant took the initiative and reached down and grabbed him. She guided him onto her wet folds, slick with want. Their most intimate flesh touched, and the both shuddered, foreheads resting against each other for support, connecting them.

The two lovers sucked in a deep breath in unison and held it in anticipation. Ed pushed inside her. She was impossibly tight and exquisitely wet. Nothing in the world could be more perfect to Ed at that moment. He gasped again: Perfect.

Maria couldn't help but cry out, it was too much to contain. The pressure was immense and his size pushed the limits of her body. A wave of pain surged through her as her body gave way, but it didn't last. All the pain was washed away, a ripple in comparison to the rush of pleasure that followed. Her nails dug into Ed's strong shoulders as they got closer, deeper. They paused, breathing in each other's air as Maria's muscles struggled to accept him, clenching and releasing rapidly. They both feel it, their body's pulsing in synchrony, raising an ancient, instinctual rhythm inside of them.

Ed pulled himself back and found it almost as good as going in and reveled in it. They breathed again and he kissed Maria passionately as he penetrated her again. Electric pleasure blossomed and reverberated between them. He did it again, and a fourth time, delving slightly deeper with every thrust.

Maria broke away to let out a small crying moan and she clung to Ed, wrapping herself around him, raking his skin with her finger nails. Ed groaned at the tingling pleasure they spread across his back and shoulders. Her back arched and her hips moved into the thrusting, undulating in time, accepting him.

Sweat glistened on their skin, matching the red glow of their improvised room. Ed was suddenly aware that Maria was beginning to slip down the slick, glass surface of the vat. She was too busy writhing to notice. He lifted her up with only his left hand and she opened her eyes to meet Ed's fierce gaze as he kicked straight into the vat with his automail foot.

At some point he apparently managed to get out of his boots, and his iron toes punched a hole right through the glass, just above the base it was resting on. Red water started rushing out over his foot, but it didn't matter. It was part of him now. Tongues of energy lapped at his leg but he didn't notice; nothing mattered, but Maria. His right arm stretched higher and he kissed her. Their tongues intertwined as Ed pushed into her all the way.

Ed moaned and Maria gasped, both shuddering in ecstasy. He started to thrust again, a steady, quickening cadence. Their moans followed the rhythm, each seeming to compete for volume as they rocked together, dripping with sweat.

Despite Ed's pressure on Maria, she was still sliding down the slick glass to which she was pinned by Ed's meat. He could feel it too, but he didn't want to stop. The power inside him didn't care. "Ed!" Maria exclaimed. He was squishing her in an attempt to stop the sliding. He made himself stop and groaned very loudly at her. He was at a loss. Stricken with uncontrollable lust, he just wanted to be inside her again! "Ffffuuuuuuuaaahhh!"

Maria could read the pain on his face. Thinking on her feet, she turned her back to him and stretched her arms up the glass, pushing her hips and ass towards him. She shot a glance at Ed over her shoulder. He stood frozen, the last shred of innocence inside him didn't know what to do. "Well?" she said teasingly. "Aren't you going to fuck me, big boy?"

A fiendish grin split Ed's face. "You had me at 'well'." He took a firm hold on the Lieutenants hips and pushed himself into her, this time in one solid thrust. He folded onto her as they started the rhythm again, reaching up to cup her breast with his flesh hand while he kept a firm hold with the other. They were amazingly supple.

This time their shouting was more guttural. They yelled as their bodies brought them higher and higher. Maria could feel the springs of pleasure inside her coiling tighter. The tension kept building and building, and she kept moaning Ed's name over and over.

Then it happened. All the springs let go and her whole world exploded. She screamed in ecstasy. Every cell in her body seemed to buzz with orgasmic energy and it filled her like she never felt possible. "Oh YES Ed! Oh-Oooh FUCK!" It just kept coming, wave after wave, washing her away.

Maria's screams were driving Ed wild with hunger. He could feel the muscles inside her undulating, clasping him even tighter. He could also feel his own tension building, nearing its limit. Ed started moaning, low at first, then it rose to a powerful roar. Maria, the haze of red pleasure clearing just slightly, knew he was going to cum, and she suddenly wanted it. She had never had fantasies before, but right in this moment, she knew it. Somehow, she just NEEDED Ed to cum on her.

"EEEEddd!" she called back to him. He answered with another intense moan, eyes screwed shut, consumed by his need for completion. "Ed fucking cum on me!" She didn't know where it came from, but it felt so right to the fire inside her. And when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew it was what they both wanted.

He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes for one more tantalizing, amazing, powerful thrust, then his eyes opened wide and he moaned "Maria…!"

It was all she needed to hear. She spun around as he pulled out and she fell smoothly to her knees in front of him. Mouth open, starry-eyed, body still filled with reverberations of pleasure. He moaned again as she took his cock in both hands. With her left she grasped halfway down his shaft and squeezed hard. With the other she stroked his head, pumping her hands in unison as fast as she could. She reached her tongue out to lick the end and let out a soft moan, filled with longing anticipation.

Ed threw his head back and let everything built up inside him out. He roared as his hot semen shot out, leaving thick white trails up the side of Maria's face from her tongue up, just missing her eye and into her beautiful, silky brown hair.

He looked down to watch as she gasped with delighted pleasure. He moaned again and another jet of cum shot out, some inside her mouth, some on her nose and forehead. "Oh fuck yes!"

He was only just beginning. Wave after wave crashed through his body, and with each came a stream of sticky cum. Maria loved it. It covered her face even as she swallowed two mouthfuls of the boiling sweet and salty mixture. She aimed it to cover her throbbing breasts and hard nipples as he finally started to quiet down and stop shaking.

Ed let out a long, satisfied sigh of relief and smiled at Maria. She smiled, licking her lips, wiping some of the cum out of her eyes so she could see the look on Ed's face.

Priceless. She squeezed the substantial length of his cock like a tube of toothpaste and licked the last drop off the tip lovingly. He shuddered uncontrollably.

The building shuddered along with him, and they remembered that was going on around them.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then." Ed said. There was something different about his voice, somewhat deeper, more masculine sounding.

"Um… what about me?" the lieutenant said shyly as she attempted to stand up. She quickly realized that her legs felt quite numb, and fell into Ed, clutching his shoulders for support. _He IS taller!_

"Hahahaha! Don't worry sweetheart, I'll just carry you!" In one fluid movement he scooped her up under her knees and put an arm around her shoulders, grinning all the while. She felt so weightless to him! He flipped his frazzled hair out of his face, his bangs no longer clinging to the sweat beaded on his brow.

She gasped slightly. "And what about all _THIS!" _She looked down at the white, semi-opaque coating on her body, glistening in the crimson glow of the little domed room Ed had made for them. "And we're both _Naked!"_

"HA!" Ed laughed as he started carrying her towards what he felt like was the direction of the front of the building. "Leave it! It suits you!"

She was a little overwhelmed and her head was swimming with different thoughts, and her body was humming with pleasure. She would have agreed to anything he said really, and the pure confidence he exuded didn't hurt.

Ed strode to the edge of the room as the building quaked again, more violently this time. Lieutenant Ross snuggled up to him, slightly frightened. Ed looked up at the wall, squinted slightly, cocked his head to the left a bit, and lifted his right eyebrow in a fantastic expression. "Hmmm…" He felt that new crimson electricity stir within him, it guided him, without saying anything, he just felt it, and suddenly knew what to do.

He brought Maria over to the right a little, pivoting on his right foot, gave an oh-so-masculine grunt, and kicked the wall. The red power shot out through his leg and crashed against the wall making a mighty boom. A door-shaped area of the wall shot inward around where his metal foot kicked and rushed backwards through the building, crashing through walls on its way, clearing debris, and leaving a perfect path. Ed grinned in satisfaction and waltz forward through the tunnel at a comfortable pace.

"That's amazing Ed!" Then with another moment's thought, "YOU'RE amazing."

Ed looked down and saw the sparkle in her eyes and kicked up a provocative eyebrow. "SO are you babe." And he meant it.

Meanwhile, outside Lab 5, the yard was abuzz with activity. The military was there, along with ambulances tending to the wounded. Everyone was quite confused, especially our merry band of heroes. Lieutenant Brosh sat next to Al on the rear bumper of an ambulance, staring at the ground slack-jawed with a glazed over expression, oblivious to the hubbub around them. Major Armstrong was simply shaking his head as he watched the building crumbling. "That kid better get out here soon…"

Just as he was uttering his words of heart-felt concern, a section of the outer wall of the Lab burst outward in a hail of dust and debris. And out strode Ed, Maria in his arms, drenched in semen, both completely nude. Everyone's gaze snapped to the sound, and every single jaw dropped in unison. Maria looked up, still in a bewildered haze, but upon seeing all the people staring at her it immediately cleared, leaving only shock and embarrassment. She tried to become as small as she could in Ed's arms, hiding her face hopelessly. Ed's grin only broadened, especially when he saw Armstrong with his face in his hand.

All at once the building completely collapsed and a wave of light dust whooshed out over all the people present, causing them to duck. Ed didn't flinch a bit. When it cleared he was walking towards his friends. "Woops! Did I do that? Hahahaha!" Armstrong turned to a field paramedic who was gawking, not knowing what to do in the strange situation he had found himself in.

"Don't just stand there! Get the girl a blanket to cover herself up!" Alex rushed off to the back of the ambulance to grab a blanket.

"Thanks Major!" Ed said cheerily.

"What are you doing young Elric?"

"What? I just saved the day didn't I? I usually do, right?" Armstrong sighed.

The paramedic rushed up with the blanket. "Here you go... um… miss."

_I'm no "miss"! _"That's lieutenant to you! She leapt out of Ed's arms and quickly wrapped the blanket about herself, then felt weak in the knees again and fell backwards a little. Ed caught her in his arms and held her up, bemused. Two female medics came over, trying not to look at Ed.

"Can we help lieutenant?"

"Yes," Ed said, "Can you help her walk over to an ambulance please? She's had quite an… ordeal." He grinned. Oh how he loved the feeling he had! How could he have missed out on this for so long! And that power within him! What did it mean? How did he do those things?

"I'll see you at the hospital soon Maria!" He called as she was helped off. Brosh wore a very hurt expression as she came up towards the back of the ambulance, and Al one of incredulous jealousy.

"Excuse us please." The two men staggered off, lost in their own worlds as Lieutenant Maria Ross was carted away.

"Phew! What a day!" Ed stood, feet spread, hands on his hips in a decidedly cocky pose. Everyone was keeping their eyes down and trying not to stare at his very large manhood swaying limp in the air between his legs.

"Will you_ please _cover yourself up Edward? Frankly, you're making everyone feel uncomfortable." Armstrong had had enough of his antics, and was not that much impressed with Ed's physique. True, he had miraculously grown quite a significantly… in several ways, but he still paled in comparison to his extremely masculine physique. "Come on, let's get you something."

Ed followed him towards a small circle of medics. One of which, he hungrily observed, was a very striking and busty redhead, who looked _very _good in the nurse's outfit. She made eye contact with him, from the ground up, as he walked straight up to her. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow inquisitively and provocatively "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket I could borrow, would you?" The girl let out a tiny gasp and turned away quickly as her face flushed red.

The power inside of Ed stirred as he took in the rest of her… assets, and he bared his teeth and grunted aloud. The girl grabbed a blanket and snapped upright and turned quickly, rushing over to give it to him. He grabbed her hand with the blanket and pulled her close to him. Electric power shot into her arm, filling her with a rush of pleasure and heat and her mouth flung open in shock, sucking in air. With her face inches from his he purred, "Thanks sugarmuffin. Come visit me at the hospital, you know, if you get a chance."

He was more than confident he didn't need to go, his body felt like it never had before, but she would be the only reason to go… And Maria, of course. _I never realized how sexy nurse outfits were before... _He pondered freely.

Major Armstrong shook his head as the girl pulled free and ran off as fast as she could, not frightened, just running from what she knew she wanted. He'd seen it before. "Come on Edward, let us get you off to the hospital. I'm sure the Fuhrer will want to know what's going on."

Ed threw the blanket about his shoulders and sighed. "Yes, lets." _I've got a very good feeling about_ this!

* * *

><p><em>The End~ <em>

_Please review for love~~_


End file.
